The present invention relates to a telescopable guiding device for a household apparatus, particularly a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, it relates to a guiding device having two telescopable tubular members, wherein one of the guiding members is fixedly arranged on the housing of the household apparatus, whereas the other of the tubular members is telescopable relative to the one tubulaar member and has a handle.
Guiding devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known device is mounted on a household apparatus, such as a vacuum cleaner and the like. It is also known to guide the electric connecting conductor from the household apparatus to a wall socket, via an outer clamp provided on the telescopable tubular member. The switch operative for starting a working process is arranged on the household apparatus. The known constructions possess, however, many disadvantages. A considerable disadvantage of the known constructions is that in the conventional telescopable guiding devices the electric conductor extends outside of the same and is held by the outer clamp. When the guiding device becomes shorter, the length of the conductor must also be made shorter by manual pulling of the conductor. When the guiding device becomes longer, the conductor must be made longer also manually, because in general a pulling force is applied to the conductor and its mounting point on the household apparatus.